Sakura's Kitchen
by Sakunyan
Summary: Hai..! Namaku Haruno Sakura.. Aku tinggal bersama Ibuku, di sebuah rumah mungil yang merupakan setengah café. Nama café-nya ‘HARUNO CAFÉ’. Dan kalian tahu..? Aku sangat.. sangat.. sangat suka sekali memasak..! RECIPE INSIDE..! R&R, please..!
1. January

**Hisashiburi..^^**

**Kali ini aku bikin fict bertema masakan..^^**

**Ini cuma hasil copy-paste +edit dari fict Kitchen Princess ku, kok.. Habis... Yang baca fict di fandom Kitchen Princess pasti dikit.. Jadi aku bikin di fandom Naruto.. ^^**

**Aku juga bakalan ngasih resepnya.. Jadi kalian bisa nyoba..^^**

**Oia.. Sedikit penjelasan... Mikoto dan Itachi udah meninggal dunia... TT_TT .. Terus Sakura dan Ino bersahabat dekat..**

**Okay.. I hope you like it.. ^^**

**-xXx-**

**Sakura's Kithen**

Chapter 1

"**January"**

'_Hot Lemonade and Tomato Pie'_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura's Kitchen © x Hinamori Sakura x**

**-xXx-**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Namaku Haruno Sakura.. Aku tinggal bersama Ibuku, Haruno Atari, di sebuah rumah mungil yang merupakan setengah café. Nama café-nya 'HARUNO CAFÉ'. Dan kalian tahu..? Aku sangat.. sangat.. sangat suka sekali memasak..

Hari ini adalah awal bulan Januari, pertengahan musim dingin, sekaligus Tahun Baru..^^

Aku sudah menyiapkan menu makan malam untuk aku dan Sasuke-kun, sahabatku sekaligus cowok yang aku sukai. Kemarin aku sudah mengajaknya makan malam bersama.. Fuh.. Saat itu aku harus menghela napas berkali-kali saking gugupnya.. Tapi kurasa sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja..

.. Kuharap begitu..

**-xXx-**

**NORMAL POV**

"Sakura..!! Selamat tahun baru..!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum senang. Saat ini Sakura menemani Ino ke mall. Kata Ino, sih.. Dia mau membeli make up.. Yaah.. Ino kan suka mengoleksi make up.. Apalagi keluaran terbaru.. Sedangkan Sakura..? Tentu saja dia mau membeli bahan untuk membuat makan malamnya dengan Sasuke..!

"Emm.. Sebaiknya aku membuat Curry Chick Pie atau Tomato Pie, ya..?" Sakura menimbang-nimbang. Di tangan kanannya ada sebungkus kecil tomat segar dan di tangan kirinya ada sebungkus sedang daging dada ayam.

"Sakura, sudah selesai..?" tiba-tiba Ino muncul dari belakang Sakura. "Hei.. Kau mau buat apa dengan bahan-bahan itu..?"

Sakura menatap Ino sebentar, lalu kembali sibuk dengan bahan-bahan di tangannya. "Ino, aku.. bingung.. Harus membuat Curry Chick Pie atau Tomato Pie.."

"Memangnya pilihannya hanya pie..?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Tidak, sih.. Aku cuma mau membuat makanan yang tidak terlalu berat, tapi bisa disajikan dalam keadaan hangat.. Ini kan masih pertengahan musim dingin.." jawab Sakura.

"Begitu..." gumam Ino. "Kurasa Sasuke-kun akan tersinggung kalau kau membuat Curry Chick Pie.." kata Ino enteng.

Sakura sweatdrop. Rambut Sasuke memang seperti ayam.. Mungkin kalau Sakura membuat pie dari daging ayam, Sasuke tidak akan memakannya, karena dia tidak mau memakan saudaranya sendiri.. (??????)

"Kalau begitu.. Aku membuat Tomato Pie saja..!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

Ino tertawa kecil melihat semangat Sakura. "Iya.. Iya.. Kamu cepat memilih bahannya, ya.. Aku akan menunggu di tempat aksesoris.." kata Ino sambil membetulkan syalnya.

"Oke..!"

**-xXx-**

"Setelah ikut ayah ke pesta tahun baru, aku bisa ke Haruno café pada pukul 7.." pikir Sasuke. "Waktunya pas.."

_Tok.. tok.._

"Sasuke, cepat bersiap.. Kita akan segera pergi.." kata Fugaku, atau ayah Sasuke, dari balik pintu.

"Baik, ayah.." Sasuke segera membetulkan posisi dasinya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

**-xXx-**

"Ini dicampur, ya.." gumam Sakura saat sedang memasak pie untuk makan malamnya dengan Sasuke. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kertas resep.

"Hmm.. Baunya harum sekali.." tiba-tiba Atari, atau ibu Sakura datang. "Jadi ini masakan untuk kencan kalian..?"

Sakura blushing. "Bu.. Bukan kencan, Ibu..! Aku dan Sasuke-kun hanya makan malam bersama dalam rangka memperingati Tahun Baru..!" ralat Sakura.

Atari tersenyum. "Terserah sajalah... Oh, iya.. Apa perlu aku bantu, Sakura-chan..?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih, Ibu.." kata Sakura. "Karena ini untuk seseorang yang berharga bagiku, aku akan melakukannya sendiri saja.." kata Sakura lagi, kali ini disertai senyuman manisnya.

**-xXx-**

"Akhirnya pesta tahun barunya selesai..!" pikir Sasuke. Dia lalu buru-buru mencuci mukanya, lalu ganti baju. "Aku harus segera ke Haruno Café..!" pikir Sasuke bersemangat. Dia lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana..?" tiba-tiba Fugaku, atau ayah Sasuke, bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ukh.. Aku.. Mau ke keluar.. Ada masalah..!?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Tentu ada..!" kata ayah Sasuke keras. "Malam ini.. Kau harus makan dengan ayah.."

"Tapi....." Sasuke hampir saja menolak ajakan ayahnya itu, tapi tidak jadi. Bagaimanapun mereka baru berbaikan kemarin.. Sasuke tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi.. "Ukh.. Baiklah.."

**-xXx-**

"Nah..! Semua sudah siap..!" kata Sakura sambil mengelap keringatnya. Dia sudah cukup lama berada di dapur. Wajar saja.. Ini kan pertama kalinya dia membuat Tomato Pie..

Di sebuah meja di Haruno Café sekarang ada sepiring besar Tomato Pie. Dua gelas Hot Lemonade, dan dua buah piring yang terkelungkup. Serta serbet, tentunya..

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang ada di Haruno Café. "Jam 07.10.." pikir Sakura. Dia lalu tersenyum, kemudian meniup tangannya yang dingin karena suhu udara yang dibawah 0 derajat itu. "Aku ganti baju dulu, ah..! Sasuke pasti sebentar lagi datang..!" pikir Sakura sambil berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

**-xXx-**

Sasuke dan ayahnya makan dalam diam. Sasuke sibuk memikirkan tentang makan malamnya dengan Sakura. Sementara ayahnya hanya diam, karena dia memang tidak banyak bicara.

"Sudah jam 08.00.." pikir Sasuke. "Sakura pasti menungguku...."

"Ada apa, Sasuke..?" tanya Fugaku sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak..." kata Sasuke pelan. Dia lalu melahap sendok terakhir makanannya. "Ayah, aku sudah selesai makan.. Bolehkah aku pergi..?"

Fugaku kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga. "Kau mau pergi kemana..?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum berterus terang pada ayahnya. "Ke Haruno Café.."

**-xXx-**

"Sasuke-kun lamaa~" pikir Sakura. Dia melirik jam, lalu mendesah. "Sudah jam 08.20.. Apa dia tidak akan datang, ya..?"

Sakura lalu menatap pie-nya yang sudah dingin itu. "Lebih baik aku memanaskan ini..." pikir Sakura. Dia lalu mengambil pie itu dari atas meja, lalu menaruhnya di microwave, dan memanaskannya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Braaaakk..!!

"Sakura..!!"

Sakura menoleh, kemudian terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke yang terengah-engah di depan pintu Haruno Café.

"Maaf, aku terlambat.." kata Sasuke.

"Sudahlah.. Yang penting sekarang kamu ada di sini..!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. "Duduklah dulu.." Sakura lalu mengeluarkan pie-nya dari microwave, lalu menaruhnya di meja. "Ini Tomato Pie.."

"Tomat.. Kelihatannya enak.." kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum, lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Aku membuat Hot Lemonade juga..." kata Sakura. "Rasa Tomato Pie cukup pekat.. Jadi untuk menghilangkan rasa pekatnya, aku membuat minuman yang segar, seperti Hot Lemonade ini.."

"Ya.." Sasuke lalu meraih gelas berisi Hot Lemonade itu, lalu meminumnya. "Hmm.. Semuanya enak sekali.."

Sakura blushing. "Aku senang kau menyukainya, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama....

End of chapter 1...........

**-xXx-**

**Hehe.. Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai.. ^^**

**Buat yang mau nyoba bikin Hot Lemonade dan Tomato Pie, ini dia resepnyaaaaa~! ^O^**

**HOT LEMONADE**

**Bahan:**

**-Setengah jeruk lemon**

**-1 sdt madu**

**-180 cc air/ sesuai selera**

**Cara Membuat:**

**-Peras lemon**

**-Lalu, campur lemon dengan madu dalam cangkir, lalu aduk**

**-Kemudian tambahkan air secukupnya**

**TOMATO PIE**

**Bahan kulit pie:**

**-300 gram tepung terigu protein sedang**

**-2 sdm gula bubuk**

**-Setengah sdt garam**

**-175 gram margarin**

**-1 butir telur**

**-5 sdm air es**

**Cara membuat kulit pie:**

**-Campur tepung terigu dengan gula bubuk dan garam, aduk rata.**

**-Masukkan margarin, lalu aduk dengan menggunakan dua buah pisau atau pisau pastry hingga menjadi butiran tepung tertutup margarin.**

**-Masukkan telur dan air es, lalu aduk hingga menjadi adonan yang dapat dibentuk.**

**-Diamkan selama 30 menit lalu giling adonan setebal 1 cm**

**-Taruh dalam loyang pie, kemudian olesi margarin.**

**Bahan isi pie:**

**-2 sdm margarin**

**-2 sdm bawang bombai, cincang**

**-150 ml susu cair**

**-5 sdm krim kental**

**-3 butir telur**

**-1 sdt garam**

**-Setengah sdt merica bubuk**

**-1 potong daging dada ayam asp, iris tipis.**

**-50 gram jamur kancing, iris.**

**-5 buah tomat segar, iris.**

**-50 gram irisan batang seledri**

**-50 gram keju mozzarella, iris.**

**Cara membuat isi pie:**

**-Panaskan margarin**

**-Tumis bawang bombai harum, lalu angkat**

**-Campur susu cair, krim, telur, garam, dan merica. Aduk rata.**

**Cara membuat pie:**

**-Panggang kulit pie hingga 5 menit setengah matang, angkat.**

**-Tata irisan ayam asap, jamur kancing, dan seledri.**

**-Tuangkan adonan isi, taburi keju parut, tata tomat, dan panggang hingga matang.**

**-Sajikan hangat.. ^^**

**Udah ngerti caranya..??**

**Bisa dicoba dirumah.. Dan kalau udah jadi WAJIB ngasih aku..! *ditendang***

**Review..?**


	2. February

**Hisashiburi.. ^^**

**Niih.. Chap 2 nyaaa~!**

**Resep kali ini... Kue, lah..! Kue apa..? Ada deeeee~h!**

**Okay.. I hope you like it..!!**

**-xXx-**

**Sakura's Kitchen**

Chapter 2

"**February"**

'**Mini Chocolate Chiffon and White Praline'**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura's Kitchen © x Hinamori Sakura x**

**-xXx-**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Ini bulan Februari... Sebentar lagi Valentine.. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk Ino. Dan tentunya.. Untuk Sasuke-kun.

Tapi.. Aku harus membuat masakan apa, ya..?

**-xXx-**

**NORMAL POV**

"Sakura, apa kamu sudah memutuskan mau memberi apa pada Sasuke-kun nanti..?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang membolak-balik buku catatan resepnya.

"Em.. Belum.." kata Sakura sambil tertawa. "Aku bingung.. Kue yang berbahan dasar cokelat ada banyak sekali.."

"Memangnya kamu mau membuat yang seperti apa..?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Ng.. Mungkin yang banyak krimnya.. Karena ini musim salju.." kata Sakura bersemangat. "Tapi kue yang banyak krimnya juga banyak jenisnya.."

Ino lalu mengambil buku catatan resep Sakura, lalu mengamatinya satu persatu. "Ah..! Ini sepertinya enak..! Almond Chocolate Cake..!" kata Ino dengan senyum cerah.

"Tapi kue itu tidak ada krimnya.." kata Sakura.

Senyum di wajah Ino memudar. "Iya juga, ya..." Ino lalu kembali sibuk dengan buku catatan Sakura.

"Aku berpikir untuk membuat Chocolate Cheese Pie.. Tapi aku sedang jenuh membuat pie.." kata Sakura. "Kalau Chocolate Layer Cake.. Terlalu mewah.. Dan harus disajikan dingin.. Kan tidak cocok dengan musim sekarang ini.."

Ino sweatdrop. "Ternyata kamu sudah memikirkannya sampai seperti itu, ya.." Ino lalu menutup buku catatan resep Sakura. "Kalau begitu kan tidak ada gunanya aku membantumu mencari.."

"Ha ha.." Sakura hanya bisa merespon dengan tertawa kecil.

"Kamu tidak mau membuat cokelat biasa saja..?" tanya Ino. "Coklat biasa 'kan.. Bentuknya bervariasi.. Rasa dan warnanya juga bisa dimodifikasi, kan..?"

"Em.." Sakura hanya bergumam. Sebenarnya Sakura mau membuatkan cokelat biasa untuk Ino. Jadi tidak mungkin, dong.. Dia memberikan hadiah yang sama pada Sasuke..?

"Aku mau membuat cake saja.." jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Cake..." gumam Ino. Dia kemudian berpikir. "Nah..! Bagaimana kalau chiffon saja..?"

"Eh..? Tapi chiffon kan tidak pakai krim.." kata Sakura.

"Memang.. Tapi kan diatasnya bisa dihias dengan cokelat putih untuk hiasan..? Selain itu bisa untuk menuliskan sesuatu juga, kan..?" kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sakura ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Iya juga, ya...! Terima kasih, Ino!"

**-xXx-**

13 February...

"Nah.. Tinggal tunggu sampai matang..!" kata Sakura dengan bersemangat. Dia memasukkan adonan chiffon-nya ke dalam oven dengan hati-hati.

"Sekarang aku akan membuat cokelat untuk Ino, ah..!" kata Sakura lagi. Dia lalu melepaskan sarung tangan memasak-nya, lalu mengambil beberapa cokelat masak di kantung belanjaannya. "Aku akan membuat cokelat praline untuk Ino.... Kuharap dia akan menyukainya.."

"Aromanya manis sekali.." terdengar suara Atari, Ibu Sakura. "Biar Ibu tebak.. Kau sedang membuat hadiah valentine untuk Sasuke-kun, kan..?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Bukan cuma Sasuke-kun, Ibu.. Tapi Ino juga.."

"Hmph.. Tapi intinya kau tetap membuat untuk dia, kan...?"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. "Berhenti mengetesku, Ibu..!" kata Sakura sambil pura-pura sibuk mengaduk-aduk cokelat putih yang sedang ditim.

Atari hanya bisa menahan tawa. "Sini, biar Ibu bantu.."

Sakura dan Atari lalu membuat cokelat praline bersama-sama. Sakura cuma bisa menyimak cara Ibunya membuat cokelat praline. Cara Atari membuat cokelat praline memang jauh lebih baik daripada Sakura.

"Tuh.. Angkat kue-mu..! Nanti keburu gosong.." kata Atari dengan santainya.

Sakura panik. Dia buru-buru memakai sarung tangannya dan mengambil chiffonnya dari oven. "Untung masih sempat.." gumamnya lega.

"Hm..? Ternyata kau membuat chiffon.." kata Atari ketika melihat chiffon yang telah ditaruh Najika di meja.

"Iya.. Memangnya kenapa, Ibu..? Ada yang salah..? Ini 'kan chiffon cokelat..? Memangnya aneh memberikan ini pada hari valentine..?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Sekarang cepat bantu aku menaruh cokelat-cokelat ini ke lemari es..!" kata Atari.

"Ah.. Baik..!"

**-xXx-**

14 February...

"Brrr.. Dingin.." gumam Sakura. Dia lalu merapatkan lagi syalnya yang berwarna merah itu. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada tas kertas yang berisi chiffon untuk Sasuke dan cokelat praline untuk Ino. "Semoga saja mereka menyukainya.."

Sakura lalu meneruskan berjalan ke sekolahnya.

"Ah..! Sakura, pagi..!" sapa Ino. Mereka berpapasan di pintu gerbang sekolah.. Kebetulan sekali..

"Pagi, Ino..!" kata Sakura. Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kertasnya. "Ini untukmu..! Happy Valentine..!"

"Eh..? Untukku..?" tanya Ino sambil menerima cokelat dari Sakura dengan ragu-ragu. Sakura mengangguk mantap. Ino kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Eh..? Ada yang salah..? Cokelat buatanku aneh, ya..?!" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja.. Seharusnya cokelat Valentine itu diberikan pada cowok, kan..? Rasanya lucu kalau kau memberikannya padaku seperti sekarang ini.." kata Ino.

"Ee.. Ee.. Itu kan tanda persahabatan kita..!" kata Sakura beralasan. Ino tersenyum lembut.

"Nah.. Jadi kau pasti membuatkan untuk Sasuke-kun juga, kan..?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

**-xXx-**

Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk..!" seru Sasuke dari dalam ruangan ketua OSIS itu.

Klek.

"Permisi, Sasuke-kun.."

"Sakura..!?" kata Sasuke di dalam hati. Dia buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya. "Ada apa..?"

Sakura masih menyembunyikan hadiah Valentine untuk Sasuke di balik tubuhnya saat matanya tertuju pada tumpukan besar kado yang (menurut Sakura) merupakan hadiah Valentine dari gadis-gadis di sekolah ini. Wajarlah.. Sasuke kan sangat populer..

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Lalu dia pun menjadi merasa bersalah. "Emm.. Itu.. Hadiah dari.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tahu, kok.." kata Sakura cepat. Dia lalu mengeluarkan hadiah Valentine untuk Sasuke dari balik tubuhnya. ".. Karena itu.. Aku mohon kamu mau menerima dariku juga.." kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.." kata Sasuke sambil menerima kado bersampul pink itu (Hei.. Valentine identik dengan warna pink, 'kan..?).

Sakura tersenyum senang ketika hadiahnya telah diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Apa boleh.. Kubuka sekarang..?" tanya Sasuke.

Mata hijau Sakura membulat. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan. Karena....

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura, apa kamu tahu cerita tentang hari Valentine..?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Katanya.. Seorang cowok pada hari Valentine pasti akan membuka hadiah dari gadis yang ia sukai pertama kali.." kata Ino. ".. Dan jika hadiahnya makanan seperti cokelat atau kue, dia pasti akan memakannya. Dan kalau hadiahnya benda, dia pasti akan memakainya langsung.. Dan kemungkinan besar hadiah yang lainnya akan dia berikan ke orang lain karena dia hanya boleh memakan atau memakai hadiah dari gadis yang benar-benar ia sukai.."

"Begitukah..?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Nah.. Setelah kau memberikan hadiah pada Sasuke-kun, kau harus laporkan hasilnya padaku, ya..!"

Wajah Sakura memerah (lagi).

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"..ra..?" terdengar suara Sasuke. "Sakura..?"

"Eh.. I.. Iya.. Ada apa..?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja terpecah dari lamunannya.

"Apa boleh aku membukanya sekarang..?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan gugupnya. "Ini.."

"I.. Itu chiffon..! Mini Chocolate Chiffon.." kata Sakura cepat.

Sasuke mengeluarkan chiffon itu dari kotaknya, lalu tercengang sesaat.

Chiffon itu.. Berwarna cokelat.. Dengan hiasan dari cokelat putih. Ada boneka salju, hamparan salju.. Dan...

.. Gambar hati..

Sasuke tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sakura.." kata Sasuke. Tangannya lalu meraih rambut pink Sakura yang diurai, lalu membelainya lembut.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Boleh kucicip sekarang, kan..?" tanya Sasuke. Dia lalu mencicipi chiffon buatan Sakura. "Hmm.. Enak.."

"Benarkah..?!" tanya Sakura bersemangat. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Ah..! Terima kasih..!"

TEEEEEEEEE~T!!!!

Bunyi bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Sakura buru-buru keluar dari ruangan ketua OSIS.

"Aku ke kelas dulu, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura.

"Ya.." balas Sasuke singkat. Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia, sambil mengambil sepotong lagi chiffon buatan Sakura. "Dasar Sakura.."

**End of chapter 2.........**

**-xXx-**

**Resep kali ini.... Mini Chocolate Chiffon dan White Praline...**

**Ini resepnya..!! ^O^**

**WHITE PRALINE**

**Bahan:**

**-Cokelat warna putih / cokelat putih secukupnya**

**-Kacang mede secukupnya (Sudah digoreng dan dicincang)**

**Cara membuat:**

**-Lelehkan cokelat putih.**

**-Tuangkan lelehan cokelat ke dalam cetakan dengan bantuan sendok kecil. Isi hingga sepertiganya.**

**-Dengan bantuan kuas masakan, penuhi dinding cetakan berulang-ulang sampai agak tebal dan membentuk cekungan. Biarkan padat.**

**-Masukkan kacang mede, lalu tuangkan lelehan cokelat hingga cetakan penuh.**

**-Simpan dalam lemari pendingin selama 15-20 menit. Lalu keluarkan dari cetakan.**

**MINI CHOCOLATE CHIFFON**

**Bahan:**

**-7 kuning telur**

**-200 gram gula pasir halus**

**-100 ml minyak selada**

**-150 ml susu cair**

**-200 gram tepung terigu, ayak**

**-50 gram cokelat bubuk, ayak**

**-1 sdt baking powder**

**-7 putih telur**

**-100 gram gula pasir halus**

**1 sdt cream of tartar**

**Hiasan:**

**Cokelat putih sesuai selera. Bisa ditambah dengan Milk Chocolate atau Dark Chocolate.**

**Cara membuat:**

**-Panaskan oven dengan temperatur 180 derajat celcius.**

**-Siapkan 4 loyang chiffon mini bentuk cincin diameter 16 cm, alasi dengan kertas roti dan basahi dengan air.**

**-Campur kuning telur dengan gula pasir, aduk rata, masukkan minyak selada, aduk rata. Tambahkan susu cair, aduk rata.**

**-Masukkan tepung terigu, cokelat bubuk, dan baking powder, aduk rata, sisihkan.**

**-Kocok putih telur bersama gula pasir dan cream of tartar hingga mengembang dan kaku, masukkan ke dalam adonan telur, aduk rata.**

**-Tuangkan ke dalam loyang dan panggang selama 45 menit.**

**-Setelah panasnya hilang, dinginkan dan hias dengan cokelat sesuai keinginan.**

**-Sajikan. ^^**

**Udah ngerti caranya..??**

**Bisa dicoba dirumah.. Dan kalau udah jadi WAJIB ngasih aku..! *ditendang***

**Oia.. Aku sedikit bingung dengan menu untuk musim semi dan musim gugur.. Ada yang punya ide..? Tolong, yah..!**

**Review?**


	3. March

**Hisashiburi... ^^**

**Chap 3 dah apdet..! v ^^ v**

**Enjoy banget deh bikin nih fict.. Karena itu cepet apdet, kan..?? *Ngga sama sekali..***

**Oia... Yang nungguin fict My Lovely Angel, segera apdet setelah ulangan kenaikan kelas ini..! Aku baru dapet inspirasi dari mimpiku..!! Senangnyaa~!**

**XDDD**

**Okay.. I hope you like it.. ^^**

**-xXx-**

**Sakura's Kitchen**

Chapter 3

"**March"**

'**Mocca Cup Cake, Bread Tart, and Jelly Tea'**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura's Kitchen © x Hinamori Sakura x**

**-xXx-**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Ini bulan Maret.. Saat-saat yang menegangkan bagi para siswa dan siswi di Jepang.. Karena pada bulan ini akan dilaksanakan banyak ulangan latihan dan ulangan kenaikan kelas.

Jadwal untuk bulan Maret ini memang cukup padat.. Tapi.. Mungkin bulan depan aku bisa bersenang-senang menikmati Hanami dengan teman-teman sekelas..

Tapi itu rencana untuk bulan depan.. Bulan ini.. Aku akan membuat makanan untuk membangkitkan semangat dalam menghadapi ujian..!

**-xXx-**

**NORMAL POV**

"Sasuke-kun, apa kamu tahu bagian ini..?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke. Rencananya Sakura, Sasuke, dan Ino akan belajar bersama di rumah Ino. Tapi Sakura belum juga datang.

Sasuke melihat soal kimia yang ditunjuk Ino. Lalu dia mengajarkannya dengan terperinci. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk saja saat sudah mengerti.

"Sasuke-kun, kau hebat sekali, ya.. Bisa berubah sedrastis ini.." kata Ino sambil memeluk bantal oranye-nya.

"Berubah, katamu..?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Yaah.." Ino menarik napas sebelum memulai pembicaraannya. "Dulu 'kan kamu itu hanya murid biasa yang super duper dingin dan suka mencari musuh dengan sikap dinginmu itu.. Tapi tahu-tahu kau menjadi ketua OSIS seperti sekarang.. Pintar, populer.. Hmm.. Apa lagi, ya...?"

Sasuke tersenyum, tapi pikirannya melayang menuju kenangannya bersama Itachi. Dan Ibunya.

"Pokoknya.. Hanya dua kata untuk menggambarkan dirimu.." lanjut Ino. Sasuke menatap Ino, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Luar biasa.."

Ting.. Tong..

"Selamat siang..!" terdengar suara ceria Sakura. "Selamat siang, Ino..!"

"Itu Sakura..!" kata Sasuke bersemangat. Dia mau berdiri, tapi dicegah oleh Ino.

"Aku tuan rumahnya.. Jadi aku yang buka pintu.. Oke..?" kata Ino sambil tersenyum centil, khas Ino banget..

Cklek..

"Sakura..! Kau terlambat..!" omel Ino. Sakura hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf.. Tapi aku terlambat karena membuat..." kata Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. ".. Ini..!" kata Sakura ceria sambil menunjukkan sekotak cup cake (yang sepertinya) buatannya sendiri.

"Wah.. cup cake, ya.." gumam Ino. "Kau ini.. Mau belajar bersama saja pakai bikin kue.. Ya sudah.. Masuklah..! Langsung saja ke lantai atas, aku akan mengambil piring.."

"Baiklah.. Permisi.." kata Sakura sopan. Dia lalu menaiki tangga kayu yang ada di rumah Ino. "Ah.. Siang, Sasuke-kun..!" sapa Sakura saat melihat Sasuke.

"Siang juga, Sakura.." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura blushing. Blushing karena senang..

"Aku membuat cup cake, lho..!" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan sekotak cup cake yang dibuatnya – sama seperti saat dia menunjukkannya pada Ino. "Tapi tunggu Ino membawa piring untuk cup cake ini.."

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa. "Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat begitu ceria..?"

Sakura terdiam, blushing karena malu. "Tidak, kok.. Aku hanya.." Sakura sibuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat karena mau ujian..! Setelah ujian 'kan libur..! Jadi bisa main sepuasnya..!"

Tak lama kemudian, Ino datang dengan membawa sebuah piring bercorak bunga. Khas musim semi.

"Sepertinya enak.." komentar Sasuke saat melihat Sakura menata cup cake itu di piring.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun..! Ini Mocca Cup Cake.. Cowok 'kan.. Suka kopi..!" kata Sakura.

"Ternyata Sakura sengaja membuatkan cup cake itu untuk Sasuke, ya.." pikir Ino setelah mendengar kata 'cowok' dari mulut Sakura. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan..! Setelah itu kita belajar..!" kata Ino bersemangat.

"Iyaa~!" sahut Sakura ceria.

**-xXx-**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Sekarang sudah pertengahan bulan Maret.. Waktu dimana sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan ujian kenaikan kelas.

Aku ingin sekelas dengan Sasuke dan Ino.. Karena itu aku belajar giat akhir-akhir ini. Sampai di dapur pun aku pasang beberapa lembar catatan, untuk menghapal.

Semoga aku bisa lulus ujian kenaikan kelas ini..

**-xXx-**

"Besok ujian, yah.." gumam Ino. Mereka belajar bersama lagi. Tapi sejak tadi Sakura dan Ino hanya melamun, sepertinya otak mereka sudah tidak sanggup lagi menerima pelajaran.

"Hei.. Kenapa kalian lesu bigini,sih..?" tanya Sasuke dari balik buku sejarah-nya. Sakura dan Ino menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan mata kosong mereka maising-masing. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Kalau kalian seperti ini, bisa-bisa kalian tidak naik kelas, lho.." kata Sasuke. Mata Sakura dan Ino tiba-tiba menjadi normal lagi, mereka lalu buru-buru menyambar buku yang ada di meja. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Ugh.. Aku kan jenuh belajar terus..!" keluh Ino. Dia lalu mengambil Bread Tart yang ada di meja, kue yang tadi dibawa Sakura. "Lebih baik aku ngemil.."

"Ino, jangan begitu.." kata Sakura lembut. "Aku membuatkan bread tart itu bukan untuk dijadikan cemilan.."

"Sakura benar, Ino.." sambung Sasuke. "Selain itu.. Berbahaya kalau kamu memakan itu.."

Ino (yang tadinya baru mau melahap bread tart-nya lagi) kini menatap Sasuke. "Be.. Berbahaya katamu..?"

"Berhati-hatilah.. Kau bisa gendut lho nanti.." kata Sasuke dengan tatapan mengerikan. Wajah Ino langsung memucat.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan begitu, ah..! Ino kan paling takut kalau jadi gendut..!" kata Sakura. "Lagipula.. Bread tart ini tidak akan membuat Ino gendut, kok..! Karena Bread tart ini aku isi dengan buah-buahan..!"

Wajah Ino perlahan-lahan berubah cerah.

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Sakura polos sekali.. Yang kukatakan tadi 'kan demi kebaikan Ino juga.. Supaya dia bejalar, bukannya ngemil.." pikir Sasuke.

"Bread Tart ini.. Aku isi dengan buah-buahan seperti strawberry, dan pisang.." kata Sakura. "Dan kuharap dengan aku membuat ini, bisa memenuhi kebutuhan vitamin kita pada saat ujian kenaikan kelas nanti..!"

Sasuke dan Ino menatap Sakura, lalu mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Eh..? Eh..? Kenapa kalian tertawa..!?" tanya Sakura, blushing karena malu.

"Bicaramu tadi seperti pakar kesehatan saja.." kata Sasuke. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil terus tertawa.

Wajah Sakura semakin mendidih. "Aah..! Kalian jahat sekali, sih..!"

**-xXx-**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Hari ini adalah hari ujian kenaikan kelas. Waktu aku sampai di sekolah tadi, aku lihat Sasuke-kun masih saja membaca buku. Tampaknya dia tegang sekali.. Wajar saja.. Sasuke-kun 'kan seorang ketua OSIS.. Selain itu ayahnya juga pemilik sekolah.. Jadi dia harus tetap menjaga nilai-nilainya..

Untung saja aku membawa bahan-bahan untuk membuat 'sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sasuke-kun rileks..' .. ^^

**-xXx-**

"Sakura, sudah belum..?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk menuangkan minuman ke dalam cangkir bening. "Aku lelah menjaga disini..!"

Pagi sebelum ujian Sakura datang lebih cepat dengan tujuan untuk membuatkan Jelly Tea untuk Sasuke. Dan dia harap dengan Sasuke meminum Jelly Tea itu, Sasuke akan lebih rileks.

Tapi masalahnya, Sakura membuatnya di ruang Tata Boga sekolah, secara diam-diam.

"Sebentar, Ino..!" seru Sakura. "Hanya tinggal didinginkan..!"

Sakura lalu menaruh cangkir bening berisi Jelly Tea itu di sebuah piring lebar. Di sekitar piring itu ditaruhnya es batu, agar cepat dingin (soalnya lemari es di ruang Tata Boga belum dihidupkan).

"Ujiannya sudah hampir dimulai.." gumam Ino sambil terus mengawasi sekitar. "Sakura, sudah belum..?"

"I.. Iya..! Sudah..!" kata Sakura. Dia lalu buru-buru membereskan peralatannya. "Ino, kamu duluan saja ke kelas ujian..! Aku mau menyerahkan ini pada Sasuke-kun..!" kata Sakura.

"Ya sudah.." jawab Ino singkat. "Tapi cepat, ya.. Kalau tidak, nanti kamu akan dianggap tidak hadir..!"

"Iya, tenang saja..!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Setelah Ino pergi, Sakura lalu berjalan dengan hati-hati (supaya Jelly Tea-nya nggak tumpah) ke kelas ujian Sasuke.

"Ah.. Sudah dimulai.." kata Sakura dalam hati. Dia kecewa sekali saat melihat murid-murid di kelas ujian Sasuke sudah duduk dengan rapi. "Kalau begini kan percuma saja aku membuat Jelly Tea ini.."

**-xXx-**

"Gawat.. Pensilku belum kuruncingkan.." pikir Sasuke. Dia lalu segera berdiri, lalu meminta izin untuk meruncingkan pensilnya di luar.

Tap.. Tap..

"Suara langkah kaki.." Sakura menoleh pada asal suara itu. Sasuke terkejut, begitu pula Sakura.

"Sakura..?" kata Sasuke. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini..!? Kamu harus segera masuk ke kelas ujian..!"

Sakura tersenyum senang karena Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya. "Sasuke-kun... Aku membuat ini untukmu..!" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan Jelly tea pada Sasuke.

"Ini.." gumam Sasuke sambil menerima Jelly tea itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Itu Jelly Tea. Teh yang dicampur dengan agar-agar.. Harusnya disajikan dingin, tapi aku rasa di saat seperti ini akan lebih cocok kalau disajikan hangat.." kata Sakura lembut. "Tadi kulihat Sasuke-kun sedikit gugup.. Jadi kubuatkan ini diam-diam di ruang Tata Boga.. He he.."

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menghirup aroma dari Jelly Tea itu. "Tidak mungkin kau membuatnya setelah melihatku.. Pasti kau sudah menyiapkannya sejak awal.." kata Sasuke dalam hati. Dia lalu meminum Jelly Tea itu sampai habis.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun..?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang..?"

"Sudah lebih baik.." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih Jelly Tea-nya.. Ini sangat membuatku lebih rileks.."

Wajah Sakura menjadi cerah. "Iya, sama-sama..!"

"Kalau begitu.. Aku masuk kelas dulu.." kata Sasuke. "Kau juga, cepat masuk kelasmu..!"

"Ah, iya..!" jawab Sakura. Dia lalu berlari ke kelas ujiannya setelah melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

"Semoga.. Aku, Sasuke, dan Ino bisa lulus ujian kenaikan kelas ini dengan nilai baik..!"

**End of chapter 3....**

**-xXx-**

**Feuh... Akhirnya selesai juga..!**

**Aku bikin fic ini memang sengaja pas sebelum ujian..!**

**Jadi maaf kalau deskripsinya kurang.. Chapter depan nggak gitu, deh.. ^^**

**Resep di chapter kali ini ada 3.. Soalnya bikinnya gampang-gampang, sih.. ^^**

**Ini dia resepnya...!!**

**MOCCA CUP CAKE**

**Bahan:**

**-2 butir telur**

**-175 gram gula pasir**

**-1 sdt cake emulsifier / pelembut kue**

**-200 gram tepung terigu**

**-200 ml susu cair**

**-pasta moka, secukupnya**

**-Cokelat masak, dan buah-buahan penghias.**

**Cara membuat:**

**-Siapkan cetakan cake kecil, beri kertas cup, dan panaskan kukusan.**

**-Kocok telur bersama gula dan cake emulsifier, selama 7 menit, hingga mengembang.**

**-Masukkan tepung terigu dan susu cair bergantian, aduk rata, tambahkan pasta moka secukupnya.**

**-Tuangkan adonan ke dalam cetakan hingga hampir penuh dan kukus selama 15 menit, angkat.**

**-Setelah agak dingin, hias dengan cokelat masak, dan buah-buahan penghias. (kalau saran aku sih dihias pakai cokelat masak dengan bentuk spiral... ^^)**

**-Sajikan... Untuk 16 buah.. ^^**

**BREAD TART**

**Bahan:**

**Roti tawar**

**Bahan krim kustard:**

**-1 sdm tepung maizena**

**-1 buah kuning telur**

**-100 cc susu**

**-4 sdm gula pasir**

**-Buah-buahan sesuai selera (contohnya strawberry, pisang..)**

**Cara membuat:**

**-Potong roti tawar dengan cookie cutter berdiameter kira-kira 8 cm, lalu masukkan salam cetakan pudding kecil. Panaskan di salam oven toaster sampai kecoklatan.**

**-Membuat krim kustard: Kocok kuing telur, tambahkan tepung maizena, susu dan gula pasir, aduk rata. Masukkan dalam panci. Panaskan adonan krim kustard di atas api kecil sambil diaduk-aduk. Jangan sampai hangus atau menggumpal.**

**-Potong-potong buah sesuai selera. (lebih enak kalau buahnya dicampur dengan cokelat masak.. ^^)**

**-Masukkan krim kustard ke dalam roti tawar yang telah dipanaskan tadi (yang seharusnya berubah bentuk menjadi seperti mangkuk) dan tata buah-buahan.**

**-Selesai.. ^^**

**JELLY TEA**

**Bahan:**

**-4 gram agar-agar bubuk**

**-200 cc air**

**-300 cc the**

**-50 gram gula pasir**

**-Air jeruk lemon dari setengah buah lemon**

**Cara membuat:**

**-Campur air dengan agar-agar bubuk, panaskan selama 3 menit.**

**-Masukkan gula, setelah mendidih, angkat dari api. Lalu masukkan air jeruk lemon dan teh.**

**-Tuang ke dalam gelas, dinginkan dalam lemari es. Hiasi dengan potongan jeruk lemon.**

**-Sajikan.. ^^**

**Udah ngerti caranya..??**

**Bisa dicoba dirumah.. Dan kalau udah jadi WAJIB ngasih aku..! *ditendang***

**Oia... Kalau ada yang mau lihat gambar makanan dan minuman yang ada di fict ini, bisa lihat di blog aku..**

**.com**

**Oia.. Ganbatte aja untuk kalian yang mau ujian.. ^^**

**Fict ini aku persembahkan spesial untuk kalian.. ^^**

**Review, please..??**


End file.
